1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens system suitable for an interchangeable lens for a camera, a digital camera and a video camera, an optical apparatus equipped therewith, and a method for manufacturing the zoom lens system.
2. Related Background Art
As a zoom lens system used as an interchangeable lens for a single-lens reflex camera, there has been proposed a zoom lens system having a lens group with positive refractive power disposed to the most object side (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-3195). Moreover, regarding such a zoom lens system, request for suppressing ghost images and flare, which deteriorate optical performance, as well as aberrations become increasingly strong. Accordingly, a higher optical performance is required to antireflection coatings applied to a lens surface, so that in order to meet such request, multilayer design technology and multilayer coating technology are continuously progressing (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-356704).
However, when a conventional zoom lens system is to be made a higher zoom ratio, sufficiently high optical performance cannot be obtained. In addition, there is a problem that reflection light producing ghost images and flare is liable to be generated from optical surfaces in such a zoom lens system.